


Hymn to Aphrodite

by evenhisfacewasanalias



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max:Fury Road
Genre: Chastity Device, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Masturbation, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenhisfacewasanalias/pseuds/evenhisfacewasanalias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the kink meme prompt asking for Furiosa with each of the Wives, and all the moments shared between them. The title is from one of Sappho's poems, which I thought was fitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angharad

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt can be found [here](http://madmaxkink.dreamwidth.org/450.html?thread=1115330#cmt1115330).

Furiosa knew the Wives all watched her. Either out of some some sort of misguided hero worship or perhaps nothing more than a foolish crush. She was no hero, not worth their idolizing. Or their love. Her heart had all but rusted up after the many thousands of days enslaved to a madman. But somehow they had each wormed their way into what remained of it, and she had begun to feel something like affection towards the sisters. Something that went beyond empathy for what they were forced to endure, something she barely recognized herself.

Usually it was Toast that followed her around, watching with keen eyes as she worked on car parts and weapons in her quarters. Furiosa considered offering to teach her, but there’d be no hiding the grease stains that would inevitably blacken her hands. The girls were never allowed to leave the Vault without Joe’s permission, though they had long ago found a way to sneak out through the roof and down into the hydroponics room. These escapes were rare, and they could never make it very far without being detected. But they could manage the distance to Furiosa’s room, and she to them. Their presence soothed the fiery rage that usually burned beneath her skin, temporarily quelled her need for vengeance against her captors. Kept her human, and mostly sane.

She couldn’t say what her presence did for the sisters, but they welcomed her all the same. Tonight it was Splendid who had chanced a visit with her, and who now sat gracefully atop the small workbench in her quarters. Furiosa had quickly seen why the girl was treasured above all - not just for her beauty, but there for the powerful stillness that radiated from her being. As if nothing you did could ever really touch her soul. She was as fearless as she was lovely, and even Joe would never break her. Furiosa smiled down at her work, glad that Joe would never get what he wanted with this girl. Angharad might be carrying his child but she would never truly be his.

Furiosa reigned in her wandering thoughts to focus on the task before her, surprised to find herself so distracted by the girl’s presence. She was supposed to be making a few minor adjustments to her prosthetic, trying to achieve the same dexterity with the smooth metal fingers that she could with her own flesh ones. As she tightened each joint she flexed and wiggled the digits, finding satisfaction with each small improvement in their response. Angharad watched her working, her quiet presence generally enough to tame against any frustrations that arose despite the distractions she brought with her. She didn’t speak at all until Furiosa had gone back to rifle through her toolkit.

“You wouldn’t have anything in there that could unlock this belt, would you?” Her words were barely more than a whisper, but they seemed much louder in the silence of the room. Furiosa finally looked up to the girl’s face to see an expression of careful hope - the kind that wouldn’t be broken if Furiosa failed to help. A failure they both expected.

“There’s nothing in here that wouldn’t break the lock.”

“I don’t care.” There was that unbreakable resolve again. Angharad had always refused to be afraid of the consequences, but Furiosa hadn’t stayed alive without knowing how to choose her battles. She’d help Angharad break that lock one day, help all of the girls, but that day was not today. Angharad seemed to realize this, and looks at Furiosa with acceptance. Not for her situation, but for Furiosa’s need to keep her safe for now.

“It bothering you more than usual?” The younger woman’s belly had barely begun to swell - it was still early yet - but it might be enough to press the harsh metal of the belt deeper into her flesh. Angharad nods. Furiosa moves to stand before the girl, placing herself between where her thighs stretch out over the table and hiking up the sheer fabric of her dress to observe the skin beneath. She reaches out a careful hand to draw her fingers along the top of device, dipping her fingers just below to find there was still a little space between the metal and the soft linen below. Even with the extra weight the other girl was still so thin, too thin really. She pushes the fabric down a bare inch, finding a thin red line marring the smooth skin beneath, though it was no worse than usual. Angharad tenses a little under her inspection, but Furiosa presses on. She checks where her hips have widened slightly and finds the skin slightly more irritated, rubbing soothing fingers across the welts left there. Angharad sighs in what seems like relief at the gentle touch, so Furiosa repeats the motion on the other side as well with her one good hand.

It’s when she’s drawing her fingers along the lower edges of the belt that it begins to dawn on her what’s actually bothering Angharad. The other girl’s breathing has shifted, coming out in shaky pants and then ceasing entirely as her fingers dip lower. Furiosa looks up at the girl’s face to see her biting at her plush lower lip, forcing herself to keep quiet as Furiosa tries to work a finger below the warm metal. But there’s nowhere near enough room for even a finger to wedge beneath the device, and Angharad lets out a small whine when she’s forced to pull back.

She takes in the sight of the woman before her. The normally poised Angharad already looks more than worked up, her face flushed and nipples hardening beneath the thin fabric that covers her. Furiosa can’t say she’s never thought of the girls like this, that she’s completely unaffected by their charms, but she knows better than to take something that isn’t offered.

“What do you want from me?” It comes out a little more pleading than she had meant it to, but Angharad’s breathing out “anything” and nothing else seems to really matter. She kisses the girl a little more roughly than she meant to, and tries to slow herself even as Angharad is responding with equal fervor. Soon the kiss is gentler, if no less passionate, and she loosens her grip on the girl to draw her good hand down to her waist. She runs careful fingers once again along the edge of the belt, as much to soothe as to inflame this time. Angharad is arching into her, and she allows her hand to drift up her sides, carefully avoiding the roundness of her belly.

The other woman is making all sorts of wonderful, maddening noises and pressing her chest into Furiosa’s own. Furiosa pulls back just a little to cup her hand over the perfect breasts in front of her, simply holding her hand there as she deepens their kiss. She can feel the tight peak of the other girl’s nipple beneath her hand and bends down to kiss at her neck the same moment she tugs at the stiff peak. She’s rewarded with a not-so-quiet gasp, which quickly turns into moaning as she slips her fingers beneath the fabric to palm at her bare flesh.

Furiosa is careful not to leave any marks on Angharad’s neck as she kisses along the length of it, lightly nibbling and sucking at it but never biting or bruising. She may not be leaving any visible marks but she can tell by the girl’s reactions that her touch will be still be felt for many days after this. She can also feel herself responding to the other girl, but this isn’t about her. She can feel the other girl’s need deeply, imagines that the feeling magnified by the fact that she can’t even bring any relief to herself with this damned belt in the way. The belt is still a barrier now, but Furiosa tries to make up for it by dragging her lips down to Angharad’s chest, mouthing against the fabric before moving it out of the way to kiss at her breasts. She can hear Angharad whispering soft pleas above her, begging her for something more without knowing what to ask for. The other woman is already shaking beneath her touch, but it’s still not quite enough.

Suddenly, Furiosa is struck by a moment of inspiration. She moves her good arm around Angharad’s back to hold her as she removes her metal arm from where it has been supporting her. She’s forced to pull herself away from Angharad’s gorgeous curves to carefully guide her prosthetic between her thighs. The sharp teeth that guard her center leave very little space to work, but she can just manage a single metal digit between their vicious points. Angharad gasps at the first touch of her finger, and she reaches up to grip at Furiosa’s upper arms to hold herself steady. Though Furiosa can’t feel anything there but the ghost of her own memory, the sight of the rough metal tracing over the girl is enough to inspire an answering pulse in her own core.

Angharad reaches down with a trembling hand to try shift the fabric out of the way but Furiosa just shakes her head. The rough grate of the digit would surely damage the delicate flesh below, but it’s safe enough with the barrier of linen to soften her touch. She increases the pressure of her hand to make up for it, and receives a satisfied moan in return.

She can tell that the other girl is getting close, and finally dares to resume kissing across her face and neck. She keeps consistent pressure as she slides her metal finger across Angharad’s center, but increases her speed as she draws her closer and closer to the edge. She finally gives into the urge to bite at the delicate flesh below her lips, right over the silvery scars that trace the side of her face and neck, just as Angharad cries her release. Furiosa allows the other girl to cling to her, embracing her as she continues shuddering in her arms for the long moments that follow. When she finally returns the girl to her own room she leaves her there with a promise to free them all.


	2. Capable

If Furiosa had thought that after their escape the sisters would no longer need her, she was sorely mistaken. If anything they had grown closer after retaking the citadel. The girls’ worship of the Imperator had been replaced by a mutual respect, though they often still sought out her for advice and comfort. They were all suffering from the loss of Splendid, and Furiosa’s own grief was further compounded by her guilt for not saving the girl. For nearly dying herself, and leaving the remaining sisters to face an uncertain future on their own. And then again for not dying, when so many others were lost along the way. Capable believes she was saved for some greater destiny, while Toast simply insists there’s nothing to forgive. But they all cling a little more tightly to one another in the days that follow.

It is rare any more that the sisters are far from Furiosa as they work together to revive the Citadel. Toast has become her right hand, the younger girl’s cynicism balanced out by her cleverness and strong will - grounding Furiosa and somehow propping her up at the same time. Dag and Cheedo have devoted themselves to the hydroponics and upper gardens, tending to the Keeper’s seeds with the aid of Furiosa’s memories. They are so often together that Furiosa hadn’t even bothered to offer them separate quarters when they abandoned the Vault (leaving the Immortan’s rooms similarly empty.) The women chose instead to occupy the Imperators’ chambers, though only Furiosa holds that title anymore.

Capable drifts the furthest from the others, working down in the lower levels to help what’s left of the War Boys, and one War Boy in particular. Furiosa is less surprised than the others at Nux’s survival, having witnessed him cheat death on many previous occasions. But Capable can’t seem to let go of the days when they thought he had been killed in the crash, and much of her free time is spent fretting over his recovery.

Furiosa is aware that Capable is sweet on the Boy - if their affection in the War Rig hadn’t been obvious enough, the other sisters’ teasing is certainly confirmation of the fact. So when Nux is nearly back up and running it comes as a bit of a surprise that Capable is not more relieved. If anything she seems almost as nervous as she was that first day the scavenger crews had found the Boy, badly mangled and barely clinging to life under the wreckage. But it’s a different kind of nervous, and it appears to be beyond the comfort of her sisters. Furiosa is uncertain how to approach the anxious girl - she’s never been great at discussing these sorts of things, but blessedly Capable comes to her.

She finds Furiosa in her room, clearing out the dust and sand that’s worked its way into the machinery of her arm. She offers Capable a seat on her bed - the only other place to sit in the room - and waits patiently for her to reveal the reason for her visit tonight. There’s a couple false starts, and for a while Capable simply talks about her progress with the War Pups, but then worry creeps into her voice once again when she describes Nux’s improvement.

“Nux is almost full health again, which is wonderful, but what if now he wants to…”

Furiosa allows her words to hang in the air, refusing to fill in the gaps or press for more. She knows Capable will talk when she is ready. She doesn’t have to wait very long.

“Angharad said it didn’t have to hurt, but now she’s gone.”

Silence fill the room again, settling even more heavily than the one that came before. Furiosa abandons her prosthetic to move towards Capable, hand reaching out to cradle the back of her skull and press their foreheads together. The sister’s absence is still keenly felt, even if this is not what troubles Capable now. Capable presses on.

“She told me once what you did for her, said you knew about these things.”

Furiosa is not entirely surprised, the sisters shared everything with one another. But she suddenly finds that she is reluctant to admit she does not know much more about men than the Wives had already learned. She had thought, with Max, but their paths had diverged once more. But this not what Capable is asking. She is not asking about Max, or the other men in her life - she is asking Furiosa to keep her from harm. And while Furiosa is fully aware that almost everything in their world is painful, she knows that this doesn’t have to be. But first she needs to remind Capable that she’s free to decide for herself.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Furiosa pulls back to crouch in front of Capable. Strands of red have fallen into her face, half covering her eyes, but she still tries to meet Furiosa’s gaze.

“What if I wanted to? Couldn’t it be different with him?”

She considers what she knows of Nux, remembers his endless enthusiasm and eagerness to please. He’s got a lust for violence same as any of the other War Boys, certainly, but she just can’t imagine the boy ever intentionally hurting Capable. His devotion to the girl is unmistakeable. “I think that boy would do just about anything you asked him to.”

Capable seems to consider this for a few moments. “But what do I ask him to do?”

“Whatever feels good.” Furiosa shrugs, and she can see that Capable’s curiosity is beginning to outweigh her worry and confusion, though not entirely.

“How do I know what feels good?”

This question is harder, and in the end only Capable herself can answer it. “Where do you like to be touched?” It should be awkward, asking her this, but something about Capable makes it easy to be this earnest, be this open. Perhaps it is Capable’s own earnestness, the way she turns every seeming vulnerability into a thing worth possessing. Her whispered response should sound pitiable, but Furiosa almost smiles at its sweetness.

“Well I like when you hold my head like you did before, and I liked when Angharad used to wrap her arms around me, or when I curl up with the other girls. And I liked it when Nux kissed my cheek.”

Capable is no longer so innocent as to blush at this confession, but her expression is somehow younger, lighter as she presents these moments. She may be more knowledgeable to the ways of cruel men than anyone every should be, but simple pleasures are still a novelty to her. There’s a tightness in Furiosa’s chest that make her next words come out more quietly.

“And when you’re by yourself?”

“I’m never by myself, except sometimes for sleep.” Furiosa realizes that this is true, that Capable is almost always in the company of the sisters or the War Boys. Even possessing their own rooms the girls still often make their way into each other’s beds at night, missing the closeness of their shared quarters. They’ve intimated to Furiosa that she would be welcomed as well, but it has been far too long since she was able to sleep peacefully beside another person. The girls seem to accept her need for space without needing to be told, and for the most part they do not intrude into her room unless necessary. It’s important that Capable has come here tonight, to ask this of her. She is searching for something more than simple reassurance.

“Lie back.” That Capable does this without question confirms it for her. But taking care of her now as she had once done for Splendid wouldn’t be enough, when the girl doesn’t even know yet what it is that she wants. It’s something that she will have to discover for herself, though first she’ll need to learn how. She brushes Capable’s fiery curls from her face, and the girl presses back into her touch. She allows herself a few more reassuring strokes before moving back to sit at the foot of the bed, looking down at where Capable is stretched out before her.

“That was nice.” The worry is gone from Capable’s expression, replaced by a look of cautious anticipation.

“Good. Do as I say, and tell me how you feel.” Capable looks strangely as if she were preparing to do battle with some unseen foe above her. Not fearful, or even truly nervous - like she is ready to conquer. Her courage often came out in unexpected ways, surprising all but those closest to her. Furiosa is no longer shocked by this, nor by the surge of pride that follows.

“Put your hands on your stomach.” It accidentally comes out as more of an order than a request, but the girls can all tell the difference by now. She stops worrying about it when Capable sets her hands on the exposed skin of her stomach, right below where her shirt has ridden up. The soft thump of her hands against the hollow of her belly forces a real smile out of Furiosa.

“Now what?”

“You can move your hands.” Capable begins idly drawing patterns across her stomach with her fingers. She looks as though she doesn’t entirely understand the purpose of this but she still doesn’t question it.

“Use your nails.” And isn’t that a pretty sight? Capable is dragging her nails up towards her ribs and across her side, arching into her own touch and letting out a small sigh. Her eyes are closed now and Furiosa is free to observe her as she wishes. She suddenly realizes that she hasn’t entirely prepared herself for the way Capable’s reactions would affect her.

“Harder.”

Capable obeys but she’s wincing a little as she digs her nails deeper into her flesh. She continues until Furiosa reaches over to stop her with a firm hand.

“If you don’t like something, you need to say so.” That one really is an order, and Capable nods carefully in response. Her hands are gentler now as they slide up across her untouched ribs beneath her top.

“What next?”

“What do you want to do?” It’s as if she was merely simply for permission, her hands shifting up immediately to cup her breasts through the thin layer of fabric. She lets out a satisfied noise at the touch and shifts a little on the bed, Furiosa unconsciously reaching out to circle her fingers around an exposed ankle. Capable stills a little at her touch, but doesn’t stop the gentle kneading motion of her hands.

“You can take that off.” She’s nodding towards Capable’s shirt, even though the girl’s eyes are still firmly shut. Capable seems to understand her meaning though, and reaches down to tug the top over her head, surprising Furiosa by removing the linen beneath along with it. Her pale breasts are now completely bare to warm air of the room, and Furiosa watches as they rise and fall with each shaking breath. Her eyes flutter open and Furiosa is taken aback by the heat in them, pupils blow out and aimed directly at Furiosa. Capable is as beautiful as any of her sisters, and Furiosa can admit that she is not being entirely selfless in this, but she hadn’t quite expected that Capable might feel similarly. That she loves Nux doesn’t preclude her from wanting this too.

She begins tracing small circles across the delicate ankle in her grasp as Capable brings her own nails to drag across her chest, eyes locked with Furiosa’s as she gasps at the sensation. Her gaze is intense, and it’s almost comes as a relief when her eyes close again, lost in the feel of her own fingers tugging and pinching at her nipples. Furiosa is content to observe her actions, cataloguing each small noise as it escapes the girl.

She can feel as Capable digs her heels further into the bed, her body shifting restlessly against the threadbare sheets. Furiosa’s hand slips briefly beneath the fabric of her pants. They’ve clearly been given to her by the War Boys - they’re practical but slightly too long for the girl. And right now they’re very much in the way.

“You can get rid of these too.” She tugs a little at the fabric to make her point clear. It’s a struggle for Capable to move her hands from her chest, but then she’s quickly pushing the bulky fabric over her hips and Furiosa assists in pulling them off the rest of the way. Capable’s legs press together the moment they are freed, seeking relief. Furiosa’s hand smoothes up to her knee, encouraging her to let her legs fall to the side. Capable doesn’t need any further instruction before she’s running blunted nails up the insides of her newly exposed thighs, gasping and shuddering at the feeling. She draws in a deep breathe as she reaches the edge of her underwear, before drawing them off as well. Capable is now completely bare before Furiosa’s gaze, and a little of her previous boldness seems to desert her as her hands clench against the sheets.

“Alright?”

“Yeah.” Furiosa realizes it’s the first word she’s said in a while. She had meant to make the girl talk to her about what she was feeling, but her responses have made her enjoyment pretty clear so far.

“Just do what you liked before.”

One hand drifts back up to her breasts while the other returns to stroke at her thighs, carefully avoiding what lay between them. Furiosa’s careful to frame her next words as a suggestion, rather than a demand.

“You can touch your cunt now.” The word feels vulgar on Furiosa’s tongue, but she knows no other for it. The shudder that moves through Capable’s body seems to indicate that she’s not too bothered by it, and Furiosa runs a soothing hand over the girl’s calf while her own hand drifts higher. The smaller girl’s hips lift off the bed entirely as her fingers slide over her core. Furiosa tries to assure herself that the moan that follows is Capable’s, but her voice sounds breathless even to her own ears.

“How does that feel?”

“Nice. Wet.” Capable seems to be struggling to speak as well.

“Good. That’s good. That’ll keep it from hurting.” She can’t really manage anything more coherent as she watches Capable’s delicate fingers slip easily through her folds. Furiosa realizes she’s not in too dissimilar a state at this point, and maintains her firm grip on Capable’s knee. Whether it’s to keep from touching Capable or herself she isn’t sure.

Even if she hadn’t been carefully observing the movements of Capable’s finger she’s sure she would have been able to tell the exact moment she slides a single finger into herself. Capable’s entire body tenses for an instant before relaxing, her knees shifting wider to further open herself up. Furiosa is forced to shift between her legs, giving Capable more room to stretch out and giving herself a much better vantage point. The careful press of her finger in and out is unmistakeable now, as are the soft noises she makes with each thrust. It seems almost unbearably slow to Furiosa, but Capable clearly appreciates the pace. It is several more minutes before she entirely relaxes into her own touch, at which point she thinks Capable is finally ready for more.

“Another.” It sends another pulse of heat straight to Furiosa’s core as the other girl immediately complies, moaning at the new stretch. Her pace slows even further for the first few strokes, but gradually picks up. It’s still much gentler than Furiosa would ever treat herself, but it’s probably exactly right for the soft girl before her. Her legs are already shaking beneath Furiosa’s hand, face adorably scrunched as she continues. But she’s whimpering now, and not happily.

“Capable?”

“Furiosa, please…” The sound of her pleas wrench at Furiosa’s heart, a small part of her remembering the sister they lost, but also moved by trust that is being placed in her now. Furiosa realizes that Capable is looking for more than guidance now, that she has complete faith in Furiosa not to let her come to any harm. It’s hard to not want to live up to that trust.

She keeps her movements slow, carefully running her hand up Capable’s leg. Gently drawing her nails across Capable’s inner thigh inspires an even greater shiver than the one from earlier, every sensation intensified when coming from another’s touch. She leans down on what’s left of her other arm before finally slipping her fingers up to where Capable’s own still shift inside her. Carefully she slides a calloused thumb above where Capable’s disappear within her, slowly circling the small bundle of nerves she finds there. She has to quickly press down on Capable’s legs to keep from being bucked off the girl, so intense is her response.

It takes them a few tries to find a good rhythm, Capable’s hips shifting into her own hand as well as Furiosa’s. Furiosa moves up a little, supporting more of her weight on the other girl. But Capable tenses slightly at their new position.

“Too heavy?”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just…” Understanding dawns on her immediately, and she pulls her hand away to tug at the thigh beside her, encouraging the other girl to roll on top of her. It takes a little maneuvering, but finally Capable is straddling her hips, looking more curious than nervous.

“Better?”

“Mmmhmm.” This position is easier on Furiosa as well, there’s no longer a need to support herself with only one arm. She’s free to press her thumb against Capable’s clit once again, the other girl nearly collapsing under the sudden onslaught. But she maintain’s Capable’s easy pace, keeping her fingers gentle against her.

“You just tell Nux that you’re gonna drive. He’ll understand.” She watches the grin that forms on Capable’s face as she catches her meaning. But there’s no more mention of Nux after that, Furiosa finding it hard to focus on anything more than the movement of her fingers or the slow grind of Capable’s hips against her own. She wishes there were fewer layers between them, but it’s not enough to completely mute the heat that radiates from the girl above her. That, along with the constant pressure so close to where she needs it has Furiosa’s hips rising to meet Capable’s own. The other girl reaches down between them to add her own fingers to their motions. Each small thrust of the digits presses against Furiosa as well, and it almost shocks her to realize how close she’s gotten just from this.

Capable’s certainly nearing the edge herself. Her hips are losing their careful rhythm, and her free hand reaches out to clumsily stroke at any part of Furiosa she can reach. Mostly she grips at her good arm, nails pressing into her skin but not hurting. For as gentle as this all is Capable looks entirely wild above her, her face more expressive and her voice rising louder than she is used to. When she finds her release she actually does collapse onto Furiosa, barely catching herself in time to avoid slamming into the woman.

Capable is all softness once again, reaching up to press a gentle kiss across Furiosa’s lips before smiling down at her.

“Thank you.”

Furiosa responds with a noncommittal noise, still so unused to the sincerity and gratitude offered by the sisters. She shifts a little awkwardly, which Capable seems to interpret as stemming from a different discomfort.

“What about you? Can I help?” Her hand is already lightly teasing down Furiosa’s side, and it’s so incredibly tempting, but she’s not sure she can handle Capable’s gentleness right now.

“I’m alright, you should go find your boy.” Capable, ever compassionate, seems to intuit Furiosa’s need for space after what just happened, and she isn’t offended. She simply offers her another soft kiss before scampering off half-dressed. No sooner is she out the door than Furiosa has a hand shoved into her pants, roughly bringing herself off to the memory of Capable’s moans and her soft smile.


	3. Dag/Cheedo

It isn’t long before Capable is once again bringing back happy reports of Nux’s progress - with respect to both his recovery and their increasing closeness. Furiosa listens patiently to all of this, though when it becomes obvious she doesn’t quite share Capable’s enthusiasm for intimate details the redhead simply turns her attention toward her sisters. Furiosa is quietly pleased for the couple, but she has known Nux since he was no more than an over-enthusiastic Pup, and it is hard to reconcile with image of him as a grown man who has attracted Capable’s interest. In truth he is nearly as old as the sisters themselves, probably even greater in days than Cheedo, but each of the women had left childhood behind so long ago, before Furiosa ever knew them. They have regained some of their lost hope with retaking the Citadel, but they will always remain older than their days.

Still, despite the addition of many days, Furiosa feels lighter now. She allows herself to appreciate the bounty of water now available, washing away the heaviness of dust and grime until the state of her body mirrors that of her mind. They have etched out a small recessed pool within the Imperators’ quarters, shared by Furiosa and the sisters. She alone occupies it for now, letting herself stretch her legs beneath the water as she rests against the stone ledge. Several sweet smelling concoctions rest near the pool - some of Dag’s creations - along with rolls of clean linen for washing, but Furiosa is simply enjoying the feel of the water against her skin, shutting her eyes at the sensation.

It is not often that she indulges in this, but after many hours of hard labor the water is almost necessary for slowly unraveling the knots of tension that have formed. Most of her day had been spent helping the former Wretched to extend the irrigation ditches running from the aquifer out into the sands. With these the wastelands that surround the Citadel are slowly becoming habitable greenspace. But the small tremors running through her overworked muscles didn’t go unnoticed by Toast, who mentioned that the other workers were probably exhausted and not-so-subtly implied that Furiosa should go rest as well. And so she is here, while Toast takes over directing the water into the new furrows.

Furiosa allows her mind to drift for a bit, safe in the knowledge that the other woman has things under control for now. When she hears the sound of footsteps nearby she doesn’t even lunge for a weapon as she normally would, becoming more content in the safety of their home. She knows it is only the girls’ footsteps approaching, quieter than the War Boys’ and more even than any of the workers’ - not that she has need to fear anyone within these walls anymore. Dag’s giggle only confirms her suspicion. She had initially thought it might be Toast coming to give her an update, or possibly in need of some rest and a bath herself, though Furiosa doesn’t express any outward signs of disappointment when Dag and Cheedo join her instead.

The girls have clearly come straight from the greenhouse. Moisture still clings to them and they both smell of green growing things. Their damp clothing is quickly shed, Furiosa only half-watching from where she sits in the pool. Dag is all coltish limbs as she settles into the water, Cheedo following more slowly behind. She gives a slight nod in acknowledgement of their presence before tipping her head back and allowing her eyes to close once again.

The girls speak in hushed tones now, in deference to her need for rest, and the gentle movements of the water have a mostly lulling effect on her. The rich plant smell is replaced by something sweeter, as the girls make use of Dag’s soaps. They have shared this bath enough that Furiosa can picture everything they do without even looking. Dag probably has a long, pale leg thrust out of the water, stretched out to wash between her toes. Cheedo will be scrubbing her soft skin with unexpected vigor, leaving it a gleaming pink. Both will linger in the water until their fingertips are wrinkled.

Eventually she can no longer sense them splashing around, their movements slowing until she can’t distinguish between the presence of the two girls. She can still hear the delicate slide of a washcloth, but it doesn’t seem to match with what she knows of either girl. She also hears what might be the water lapping at the edge of the small pool, though it is far too still for that. A small sigh comes from one of the girls, but Furiosa can’t determine which until she speaks.

“We’re going to wake Furiosa…” Cheedo’s voice comes across more capitulating than chastising.

Furiosa opens an eye at this, only to see where Dag is absentmindedly running the washcloth along Cheedo’s arm, kissing at her neck and shoulder. Cheedo is currently facing Furiosa, leaning back into the taller girl’s touch. Dag simply grins into Cheedo’s skin when she notices Furiosa’s gaze.

“She’s already awake.” If anything this makes Dag even more bold, as she abandons the washcloth to stoke more firmly across Cheedo’s skin, nipping at her neck and drawing a moan from the other girl. The entire time she watches for Furiosa for any reaction, her smile never leaving her face.

Furiosa merely opens both eyes at this, and makes no other move to either stop them or encourage them. Dag seems to take this as approval, and turns her attention back to Cheedo, bringing the other girl into a kiss. Furiosa watches as Cheedo arches back into the girl behind her, breasts drifting above the water as she twists into their kiss. Dag’s hands move up along Cheedo’s arms, gliding across her collar before slipping down to run along the underside of her breasts. If it weren’t for the way that Cheedo moans at the touch Furiosa would suspect the action was entirely for her benefit. The two have been always been openly affectionate, but this is something else entirely. And she’s certainly not immune to the sight of them like this, heat pooling low in her belly as she watches them. The girls are barely more than an arm’s length from her but she remains rooted to the spot, not wishing to interrupt this display.

Their kiss deepens as Dag’s thumbs dart up to flick against Cheedo’s nipples, the sound of her gasp muffled by the kiss. The continue for long moments like this, Furiosa barely daring to breath, until Dag finally pulls back with a smirk.

“I think we’re keeping Furiosa from her bath…”

Furiosa is startled by the sudden urge to keep them here, fearing this means they will return to their bunk. But they both drift nearer, settling in on either side of her. Furiosa nearly jolts at the feel of a soapy cloth running over what remains of her left arm, Cheedo mirroring Dag’s motions on her right. Their movements would seem almost entirely innocuous except for the mischievous look on Dag’s face, and the memory of what they were just doing. Furiosa isn’t entirely sure what they’re planning, but she allows herself to relax into their touch, letting them smooth away what’s left of her tension. Dag is surprisingly gentle as she washes across the skin of her shoulder, still raw from the grip of her prosthetic. She almost doesn’t feel the soft kiss pressed against the small welt there.

Cheedo abandons the washcloth to draw handfuls of water up to her close-cropped hair, washing out the dust that still lingers there. Her fingertips scrub at the short hair, and before this had always looked too rough against Cheedo’s delicate skin but it feels wonderful against her scalp. She lets out a sigh as she tilts her head towards the younger girl in encouragement. Dag grows more daring at the sound, swiping the cloth down Furiosa’s chest, over her tight breasts and nearly tickling her ribs. She’s simultaneously completely relaxed and entirely tense as they continue washing the parts of her that are not covered by the water, and it almost comes as a relief when Dag encourages her to lean forward so she can scrub her back. She’s never cared for leaving her back so exposed before, but now she finds it’s unexpectedly sensitive. An involuntary shiver runs through her as Dag’s hand drifts down her spine.

Dag just chuckles at her response, but it’s Cheedo who speaks. “Capable says Nux does the same thing - you just run a finger down his back and you might as well be doing it with a live wire.”

Furiosa just groans at that. “I don’t want to hear about the Pup right now.”

Dag just laughs again. “He’s not exactly a Pup anymore. You should really let Capable tell you about it, apparently he’s very good at kissing.” The way she says it almost sounds like it’s some sort of other meaning, but they’re already talking about fucking so it doesn’t make much sense.

Furiosa just huffs at this. “I’m surprised he doesn’t just lick at her face.”

“Well, not at her _face_.” Dag sounds entirely too smug at that, leaving Furiosa to puzzle at her meaning. She senses a silent exchange going on between the two girls beside her.

Dag’s hands suddenly leave her back, and she can feel the water sloshing around as the girl pulls herself out of the water to sit on the stone ledge.

“Watch.”

Furiosa has to turn her entire body to see where Dag now sits, and Cheedo moves into the space she leaves to sit in front of Dag. The blonde bends down for a quick kiss before tangling her fingers into Cheedo’s hair, guiding her between her legs. Cheedo leans in to kiss across her inner thighs, her hands easing Dag’s legs further apart until Furiosa catches a brief glimpse of the shining pink of her cunt. But just as quickly it’s hidden from view by Cheedo’s head, and it’s impossible to see what’s going on but Furiosa can make a pretty good guess judging by Dag’s expression and the small movements between her thighs.

She’s considered this before - vaguely and without any real possibility - but the reality of it takes her by surprise. Dag looks suddenly blissful, eyes fluttering shut and soft moans nearly drowning out the sound of Cheedo’s tongue as she laps at her core. It’s beautiful in a way she never anticipated, and she’s amazed when Dag finds her voice once again.

“It’s better than fingers, and Capable says it’s sometimes even nicer than the other thing.” The implication is obvious there.

The image of Nux doing this to Capable, her fingers scrambling to hold his smooth skull in place, is unexpectedly arousing. But it can’t compare to the sight before her now. She watches as Cheedo’s mouth winds Dag tighter and tighter, allowing her own hand to drift down to her own cunt. She unconsciously matches the pace of the girls in front of her, and it’s maddening in its slowness. But it seems to be enough for Dag, her lovely mewls only increasing in volume as she is brought nearer and nearer to the edge. Softer moans are coming from Cheedo herself, clearly enjoying Dag’s reactions and the fingers tugging roughly at her dark hair.

Furiosa worries for a wild moment that Dag is going to collapse back into the pool as she comes, but Cheedo is there to catch her, easing her down and whimpering a little as Dag strokes over her abused scalp. Furiosa has ceased her own movements, watching as the two girls both shake in the aftermath.

She is caught off guard again when Cheedo turns to crawl into her lap, kissing her fiercly. Furiosa realizes she can still taste Dag on Cheedo’s lips, and she growls into the kiss, chasing more of her taste. Cheedo parts her lips as Furiosa deepens the kiss, shifting so that she can rub against Furiosa’s firm thigh. She can hear Dag shifting nearer, but her attention is focused on her girl writhing in her lap, the heat of her searing against her thigh. Her movements quickly become desperate, her arms sliding around Furiosa’s shoulders to draw them more tightly together. Furiosa slips her good hand between them to bring Cheedo further relief, swallowing the girl’s moans as she presses against her clit.

Dag has apparently moved behind Cheedo, and is now kissing and nipping at her shoulder, hands guiding her hips into a steadier rhythm. When Cheedo pulls back for air Dag’s lips are swift to take their place. After what she just witnessed Furiosa can’t help but imagine Dag’s clever tongue in other places, groaning into the kiss.

Cheedo is quietly whimpering into Furiosa’s ear as her pace quickens, hips and fingers moving in tandem to bring her swiftly over the edge. She’s nearly silent as she comes, in stark contrast to how loud Dag could get. But she trembles just the same, collapsing bonelessly against Furiosa’s chest. She draws her hand back to stroke against the girl’s back, as Dag whispers soothing nonsense into her hair.

Both girls remain curled into her lap for long moments, and she is able to ignore her own need long enough for them to settle. But when she feels Cheedo shifting to nuzzle at her neck it’s almost impossible not to think of where she is still aching. She attempts to gently dislodge the girls, suddenly desperate for some kind of relief. But the two girls are having none of it, merely clinging to Furiosa more tightly. She’s nearly at the point of demanding they move off her lap when she feels herself being tugged out of the water by several hands.

Cheedo is now encouraging her to lay back against the cool floor, but instead of being met by cold stone she finds herself laying down on soft linen. The stone is still hard beneath her but the sensation is muted by the fabric, as well as by the soft warmth of the girls above her.

Cheedo has moved to kiss her again, hand stroking across whatever skin she can reach, while Dag’s clever mouth is pressed against the inside of her knee. She nearly jerks her leg away at the almost ticklish sensation of it, breaking the kiss with Cheedo to gasp at the feeling. Cheedo simply moves on to kissing her neck, leaving Furiosa to take in deep, shuddering breaths as Dag begins mouthing up her inner thigh as Cheedo had done to her. Her legs fan out of their own accord, and she can feel herself already dripping wet in anticipation of this unexpected turn of events.

But Dag just shifts up to kiss at her stomach, and Furiosa nearly whines at the loss. She does actually growl in frustration when the girl dips her tongue into her navel, intentionally teasing her. Her good hand is currently trapped beneath Cheedo, so her only option is to bring her leg over Dag’s shoulder to encourage her to move where she needs her. Dag just grins up at her as she is pushed lower. The feeling of warm breath against her bare skin is almost too much, and she shudders at the sensation. But it doesn’t compare to what she feels when Dag finally drags her tongue in a long stripe across her entrance. Her entirely body jumps in response, nearly throwing off both girls. In near perfect unison they both move to pin her down as Dag continues with a series of soft licks against her core.

It’s too slow and too soft but her thighs are already shaking. Cheedo slides down to mouth at her breasts, tugging at her nipples with her teeth just as Dag’s tongue catches at her clit. She’s glad for the hands that hold her in place as Dag alternates between broad strokes of her tongue and sucking at the bundle of nerves. She reaches out for something to hold on to, grabbing at Cheedo’s thigh as tension coils with her.

Dag’s fingers dig into her own thighs, and she appreciates the slight edge of pain that keeps her from feeling as though she might float off at any moment. Dag’s tongue is now pressing deeply within her, moans vibrating against her core. And then her mouth is back on her clit and Cheedo’s nipping at her collarbone and suddenly it’s too much, Furiosa feels herself coming apart beneath both girls.

Afterward, her entire body feels like liquid and she’s only vaguely aware of the sensation of Cheedo kissing her. But she can clearly feel Dag’s grin where she is currently resting against her thigh. Furiosa finally gets her hand out from under Cheedo to drag the other girl up for another kiss, this time tasting herself. When Cheedo steals Dag’s lips from her it’s almost enough to send another pulse of heat through her, but it’s still too soon.

Eventually Cheedo breaks the kiss to snuggle back into her side, Dag slipping behind her and throwing her arm around both women. She sneaks in a final “told ya” as she begins drifting off, nuzzling into Cheedo’s hair. Furiosa continues to lay with them as they fall asleep, listening to their breathing as it slows. Once she is certain they are both asleep, she carefully untangles herself from their grasp, smiling as Cheedo turns to curl up against Dag’s warmth. She considers remaining with them, but she won’t find any real rest here. And despite what they’ve just shared, she knows the two of them belong only to each other, just as it was with Capable and Nux. She would just carry a small part of each of the sisters with her, and continue to guard over each of them. So for now she would check in with Toast and head back to her own bed, leaving Dag and Cheedo to their dreams.


	4. Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished with this prompt, I really hope everyone enjoyed it. We definitely need lots of lady love in this fandom!

Council meetings have become a regular fixture of life in the Citadel under Imperator Furiosa. Officially, she and the sisters meet with representatives from each of the city’s factions to address their concerns and make plans for improvements. These meetings have become less frequent as the workers become more and more self-sufficient. At first they had flocked to her, worshipped her and the other women as they had previously worshipped Joe - perhaps even more so because she had saved them from him. But as they realize they are no longer dependent on their leader for water and for food, they no longer feel the need to deify her.

Now it is more common for her to just meet with the sisters alone, informally, to discuss the needs of the city. She requires their counsel as much as they ask for her’s, and here there is no distinction between them. Typically they will all converge in Dag and Cheedo’s quarters - their’s being the biggest - whenever there is something of importance to discuss.

Tonight Dag and Cheedo are otherwise occupied, and the meeting takes place in Furiosa’s room. Capable is seated on her workbench, reporting on the improved health of the War Pups under her care. Nux seems healthier too, though he’s currently standing much too stiffly at Capable’s side, still too nervous to touch anything belonging to Furiosa. Toast has no such qualms, easily lounging on Furiosa’s bed next to where she herself is seated.

As Capable finishes telling them about some of the ways they’re reviving the Pups without the use of ‘blood bags’ Toast yawns widely, signaling the lateness of the hour. Capable feigns exhaustion as well, though it’s obvious that she simply wishes to drag Nux back to their room to celebrate the good news. Furiosa can’t begrudge them this small victory, and even pretends she’s fooled by their act. She tries to hold back a smile as the couple (“completely worn out, really”) practically skip off as they exit her quarters.

The smile fades when she looks back at her bed to find Toast has given up all pretense of sitting on the bed, now curling into the space behind Furiosa, dragging the pillow down with her.

“Meeting’s over.” She announces. She had thought that was obvious, but Toast is still here.

“Mmmhmm.” Only Toast could sound so obstinate even when she’s tired. A brief flash of annoyance passes through Furiosa - Toast’s own bed is only a short distance away and there’s no reason for her to be commandeering Furiosa’s.

“That means you need to go to your own bunk.”

The only response she gets is Toast’s even breathing. There’s no way she’s actually asleep this quickly, but Furiosa realizes she doesn’t really have the energy to argue the point, or even stay annoyed. She almost considers just taking Toast’s bed, but she’s not about to be forced out of her own room. With a defeated huff she simply pulls off her boots, tugging at the straps of her prosthetic until she is freed. She kills the lights and moves to the side of the bed that’s been left open, lying back awkwardly and barely catching a corner of the pillow. Her body naturally gravitates to the worn center of the bed - where Toast has now made herself at home - but she remains stiffly at the outer edge. There is no chance of getting comfortable like this. Toast radiates warmth, her soft breathing distractingly loud in the silence of the room. Despite the fact that Toast has become as familiar to her as her own metal arm - their presence both constant and essential in her waking life - Furiosa cannot imagine getting any real sleep with either in her bed.

***

Furiosa wakes up many hours later, feeling rested in a way she hasn’t in a long time. She is quick to notice that she is not alone in her bed, though it takes several moments to remember why this is. She certainly doesn’t recall moving to the center of the bed, but it appears Toast has shifted as well - not quite snuggling into Furiosa but her front is pressed hotly against Furiosa’s side, and her head now rests in the space above her shoulder. She can feel Toast’s small breaths against her neck and it’s…not entirely uncomfortable.

Toast is still asleep, and obviously not faking it this time. Furiosa is reluctant to wake her now, knowing this kind of uninterrupted sleep is rare for either of them. All of the girls struggle with nightmares still, though it’s sometimes easier when the others are near.

Shit. She realizes that with the other girls all pairing off Toast has been left on her own for far too many nights. It’s no wonder she was so exhausted. But of course Toast can’t just ask for what she needs - a trait Furiosa’s all to familiar with. They’re survivors, both of them, and asking for help is too close to admitting weakness. Furiosa prefers handing out orders instead, and Toast hides behind her own stubbornness. They’re quite the pair, really.

Furiosa is careful not to wake the other woman as she slips out from beneath the sheets, wanting to let her sleep just a little more. She won’t begrudge her a few more moments of peace, though she has already overslept herself. There is still a lot to be done, and she suddenly has too much restless energy pumping through her veins.

***

After that night, Toast shows up more and more frequently in her bed, sometimes offering up vague excuses and other times just slipping in without a word. Each morning Furiosa sneaks out before Toast wakes up. She’s not there every night, but it’s often enough that Furiosa has begun to think of her tiny bunk as having ‘sides’. She’s doesn’t even pretend to object, no longer bothered by the other woman’s presence in her bed and knowing as she does that Toast needs this. And for a while Furiosa is sleeping better as well, despite the fact that she starts every evening awkwardly avoiding any contact, still not entirely used to falling asleep so near to another person. By morning, though, she’s always shifted closer to Toast’s warmth. Usually it is just an arm pressed up against the smaller girl, or occasionally her back to Toast’s own. The idea of being entangled with another person all night still seems alien to her, potentially suffocating, but these small touches ground her in a way she hadn’t entirely anticipated. She should have expected it though, it matches perfectly with Toast’s effect on her waking life. Toast has become a solid presence at her side, backing Furiosa up even if she doesn’t always agree with her.

For a while they start to become even more in sync with managing the Citadel. Most of that probably stems from the fact that they are less exhausted, and less prone to snap at each other or anyone else who gets in their way. But it also becomes easier to invade each other’s space - Toast coming up to assist Furiosa with hauling tools out to the workers or Furiosa physically correcting Toast’s stance as she shows her how to defend herself in a fight. It’s not quite the easy affection she receives from the other girls, but it’s good. They’re working harder than ever, exhausting their bodies until it’s no longer awkward to fall into bed together.

And for a while, it works. Furiosa adjusts to falling asleep to the sound of another person’s breathing, and Toast has stopped offering up excuses whenever she wanders into Furiosa’s room. The other girls seem to relax as well at the lack of tension apparent in both women.

But it all begins to unravel when Toast starts sleeping in less and less clothing. She complains that it is too hot, and though Furiosa offers to give her more space Toast just reminds her that they’ll just wake up pressed together anyway. And it’s not untrue, but it’s making it much harder for Furiosa to remember that Toast is just here to sleep. She almost misses their previous awkwardness - it was easier to think of this as a duty, a way of protecting Toast. It had been bad enough that she had begun to actually enjoy it, but now she is constantly reminded that there is a beautiful woman in her bed. And it’s hard not to think about what sharing a bed usually means. Especially with so much perfect skin on display. She finds herself wanting to taste it, and then feeling guilty for thinking this.

She knows that Toast used to have some sort of hero-worship type crush on her, but since their return to the Citadel they have become something more like friends. They have saved each other, and they’re both heroes in the eyes of the Citadel. There’s no more need for Toast to worship her. Or to reignite her crush, it seems. Toast has yet to ask anything of Furiosa other than a place to sleep (and she didn’t even really ask for that). Her sisters have asked far more of Furiosa - for relief, for courage, for affection - though each of the remaining girls has now found someone who can offer them everything. Furiosa doesn’t feel like she has that much to offer, but she wants to, for Toast. But Toast has never made any indication of wanting more from her. Instead the girl just drives her mad, taunting her each night with warm dark skin pressed against Furiosa’s side.

Furiosa endures it as best she can, remaining fully clothed despite the heat and trying to maintain some distance between them in the small bed. She’s afraid if she doesn’t it will become obvious to Toast what she really wants, and she doesn’t want to scare Toast off. Or worse - make her think she owes Furiosa something for sharing her bed.

She wants Toast to feel safe, to have somewhere she can escape whatever haunts her her sleep. Even if it leaves Furiosa in a near constant state of frustration, leading her to sneak off to her bunk in the middle of the day just to gain some kind of relief. These interludes are not particularly satisfying, especially when compared to the temptation of the girl beside her, but it’s enough to take the edge off. Mostly.

Furiosa can feel her old irritability creeping back as she loses more and more sleep to the chaos of her mind. Today she even snapped at Toast, and so she’s surprised when Toast once again slips into her room that night, shedding more than the necessary amount of clothing to keep cool. Furiosa leaves her plenty of space but Toast just curls up at her side, and even with her eyes closed Furiosa can feel that her entire upper body is now exposed. Toast’s bare chest is firmly pressed against her own uncovered arm and it’s just too much.

“If you want to sleep in here you need to put on some damn clothes.” It comes out much more harshly than she intended, and she can feel the smaller girl tense beside her. She can’t take it back now though - that would require an explanation she’s not ready to give right now. She’s certain now that Toast will just leave her, and it almost comes as a relief. Tomorrow she will apologize to the girl. Once she’s gotten some fucking sleep.

But Toast doesn’t leave. She merely sits up, slipping on her shirt in a huff before laying back down again. She keeps her back turned to Furiosa the entire time. Furiosa turns as well, pressing her own back against Toast’s in the closest thing to an apology she can muster right now. Both sleep fitfully that night.

***

Toast doesn’t return to Furiosa’s room the next night, or the one after that. This is not unusual, but it feels suddenly significant with what has happened. Toast has become increasingly distant during the day as well. She still works alongside Furiosa, but she no long infringes on her personal space, and she’s quieter than usual. As more and more nights pass it becomes apparent that Toast isn’t sleeping much in her own bed either. She’s not sleeping at all, really, and her mood is starting to mirror Furiosa’s own.

The other sisters are quick to notice this change, though Nux does his best just to stay away from all of it. Capable eventually comes right out and asks her what’s going on. She tries to tell her that everything will work out alright even when Furiosa refuses to say what’s happened. Maybe Toast has told her something about it but she can no longer guess at what the other girl is thinking. She finally escapes to her room to avoid any more of their concern.

Furiosa is able to enjoy several moments of blissful, uninterrupted silence before Toast is thrust into her room by unseen hands. Those same hands shift a number of heavy items in front of the room’s entrance, effectively trapping them in the room. Furiosa could of course push past it, but she’d only be met by the other three sisters and whatever other schemes they’ve concocted. It’s obvious they want her and Toast to work things out, and if it hadn’t been apparent before, Dag’s shouting through the barrier that they’re not allowed to leave until they ‘talk’ certainly makes the point vividly clear.

But Toast is just standing there by the door, looking defiant while somehow avoiding actually looking anywhere near Furiosa. Furiosa simply watches her, willing her to say something, anything, to get this over with. She’s not about to admit her own feelings, so she’s hoping Toast will just yell at her for a bit so she can apologize. Then things can go back to normal, and Furiosa can just try and move on.

Toast does yell at her, but her words are not eaxtly what Furiosa expected. “What the hell is wrong with me??”

“What…?” Furiosa has no idea how to respond to that, which doesn’t really matter because Toast just keeps talking over her.

“Angharad, I understand. I mean she’s beautiful and…splendid. And Capable was scared about things with Nux. But then you went after Dag and Cheedo, and they already have each other…”

“I didn’t go after them.” She has no idea why she feels the need to clarify this, but it seems suddenly important that Toast knows that she’s not trying to come between the sisters.

“…Why not me? Why don’t you ever touch me like you do with them?” She is actually shouting at her now, and Furiosa realizes how much it’s taking for Toast to say this.

She should tell her that she wanted to, that she still wants to. That she was scared to mess things up, that whatever this is between them is too important and she couldn’t risk making the wrong move. But all that comes out is, “You never asked.”

“Did _they_  have to ask?” It comes out with a bitter edge to it - not quite jealousy, but hurt all the same.

She answers truthfully,“yes.”

Toast visible deflates at her words. Furiosa may not be able to tell her how much she had wanted Toast to ask her, but at least she seems to realizes why she needed her to. The silence is heavy between them, as the gravity of her words settles in.

“What if I asked?” Toast’s tone is neutral now, but her expression is one of careful hope.

“Are you asking me to?” Furiosa’s response is equally restrained, attempting to hide her anticipation of the other woman’s response.

“I’m asking you what _you_  want.”

Furiosa sees in Toast a mirror of her own inner struggle - for so long she has been given nothing and now she no longer knows how to ask for what she wants, what she needs. The real question hangs in the air, unspoken. Furiosa answers it as best she can by closing the distance between them, standing near enough that there’s no mistaking her intentions. Toast hesitates for a single moment before rushing up to meet her with a bruising kiss, which Furiosa returns with equal force.

There’s no more need for words here. Furiosa presses the smaller girl against her wall, bending down to meet her lips more fully. She tangles her good hand into Toast’s short locks, deepening their kiss. Toast’s own arms are wrapped around her middle, fingers gripping at her back as if to hold her in place. Not that Furiosa has any notion of leaving now that she finally has the girl in her arms.

Toast’s kiss is nearly punishing in its intensity - biting at Furiosa’s lips as fingers dig into her shoulders. Furiosa just moans in response, wrapping her metal arm around Toast’s back to encourage her. Assured that Furiosa isn’t planning on going anywhere, that she wants this just as much, Toast finally eases up a little. The kiss is still just as powerful but it loses that edge of desperation that had made it almost painful.

Furiosa welcomes the lingering roughness. It feels real to her in a way that soft and gentle sometimes don’t. Toast seems to feel the same, growling a little into their kiss when Furiosa’s arm tightens around her. She makes even better sounds when Furiosa tugs carefully at her hair, tilting her head back so that she can drags her lips down Toast’s neck. She shudders in Furiosa’s hold when she allows her teeth to scrape against the delicate skin there, moaning as Furiosa shifts over to nip at her earlobe.

Toast doesn’t remain idle during all of this, hands slipping down to tug at the belts around Furiosa’s middle. She’s more than a little distracted though, and Furiosa has to reach down to help her. Together they manage to free her from the mess of buckles and extra fabric that are currently in their way. Toast takes immediate advantage of this new freedom, slipping her hands up Furiosa’s shirt to run blunt nails down her spine. Furiosa ends up biting her a little less gently than she intended at the sensation, but Toast doesn’t seem to mind at all. Toast repeats the gesture several more times but Furiosa just licks soothingly at the small bruise she’s left.

When their mouths meet again it’s softer now, if no less intense. Toast’s hands slide down Furiosa’s back until they're gripping her ass, nearing drawing a yelp out of the taller woman. She can feel Toast grinning against her lips, and takes her revenge by sliding a thigh between the other girl’s. Toast’s smug grin is interrupted by a full-fledged moan, and the hands at her backside grip more firmly in response. Furiosa can feel the heat of her even through the rough fabric of their pants as Toast grinds against her thigh, warmth spreading through her own core in answer.

Furiosa eventually breaks their kiss to tug Toast’s shirt over her head, relishing the gasp that escapes her lips as her bare back meets the cool wall. Furiosa’s eyes are locked on Toast’s chest, watching as her nipples tighten in reaction to the sudden change in temperature. How could she have ever demanded that Toast cover up? She’s perfect like this, all creamy brown skin and soft, pert breasts. Her hand is immediately drawn to the nearest of them, tracing around the underside before thumbing across the peaked nipple. Toast gasps again, prompting Furiosa to repeat the gesture on either side. After several more minutes of exquisite torture, Toast finally snaps.

Despite her small frame, Toast is surprisingly strong. She easily presses Furiosa back towards the bed, shoving her onto the mattress when they reach it. But her touch immediately gentles as she relieves Furiosa of her prosthetic, removing each component with slow care. Furiosa has never let anyone else help her with this before, but it feels like a natural extension of the way Toast is taking her completely apart right now, stripping away all of her barriers.

Afterwards, she finally pulls off Furiosa’s top, teasing at the muscles of her stomach before sliding up to cup her breasts. She attacks both at once, alternately flicking and tugging at her nipples. Furiosa arches up into her touch, unable to keep herself from moaning when Toast brings her mouth down to join her fingers. Toast’s retaliation is complete when she bring a leg over Furiosa’s thigh, grinding their hips together once again. This time they are both pressed against one another, though their pants are still in the way. Toast continues for a few more minutes before finally pulling away, reaching down to tug off Furiosa’s boots.

This task complete, she moves back up to work at the belts at Furiosa’s waist. Furiosa offers her help again but Toast just smacks her hand away this time. She manages to undo the buckle as well as the fastenings of Furiosa’s pants by herself before she becomes too impatient. Not even bothering to try and remove her pants any further, she simply slips her hand beneath the waistband, meeting with bare skin. Furiosa nearly jumps at the sensation, moaning as Toast’s rough fingers slide through her curls to cup her heated flesh.

There’s not much room to work here, but it’s enough for Toast to grind her palm against her, fingers sliding through her slick folds with each motion. Furiosa tries not to think about the number of times lately she’s been in this same position, her own hand thrust down into her pants trying desperately to get even a small taste of this feeling. It can’t even begin to compare to this, Toast’s palm pressed against her and the woman herself hovering like a goddess above her. Toast finally manages to slip a single finger inside her and it’s barely enough but _fuck_  it’s been so long…

Toast observes each of her reactions, finding what elicits the best responses before ducking down to kiss at Furiosa neck. Maintaing the rhythm of her finger, she bites down at the juncture of shoulder to mark her in a way that mirrors Toast’s own neck. Furiosa is no longer entirely in control of the sounds that escape her lips, or the way her hips rise up to meet Toast’s hand. Far too soon the palm grinding tight circles against her clit and the shallow thrust of Toast’s fingers bring her almost to the edge. When Toast moves up to kiss her once more, pressing her chest against Furiosa’s arm, she thinks about how they could have had this before, how they could have this every night from now on. It’s this thought that finally brings her over - the relief of it startling in its intensity after so many nights of frustration.

When she comes back down she finds Toast smiling softly at her, a rare honest smile, not her usual smirk. Furiosa could definitely get used to this. But they’re nowhere near finished now, as she’s reminded by press of Toast’s hips against her thigh. She manages to flip their positions in a single motion, surprising Toast with the suddenness of the exchange. It’s easy enough to slip out of her own pants with one arm, but it’s a little trickier to remove the rest of Toast’s clothing by herself. Toast moves to help her, and soon she’s completely bare beneath her. Furiosa spends several moments just staring down at the girl, admiring her petite frame, the firm muscles hidden beneath silky skin. She realizes how perfectly Toast fits against her - endearingly short where she has always been too tall, endlessly soft where she is rougher. She bends down to kiss at each spot that has taunted her every night Toast lay at her side in barely more than her underwear.

She nips at a sharp collarbone, kisses across her perfect breasts, and dips her tongue into her bellybutton. Toast is left squirming beneath her, nearly begging her to do something, anything more than this teasing. Furiosa takes pity on her, sliding her hand down to run a single finger along Toast’s sex. Toast almost knees her in response, and she gently eases Toast’s legs out of the way before continuing. She keeps her touch light at first, gauging each reaction. Toast’s whole body is shaking by the time she finally presses in a single finger. It’s much easier to thrust without the barrier of pants in the way, and Toast allows her legs to fall open in response.

Her thumb slips up to circle Toast’s clit and she shudders appealingly beneath her at the touch. She slips a second finger in beside the first, moaning at the slight stretch. Furiosa supports herself on what remains of her left arm to capture Toast’s lips again, swallowing up each small sound she makes. Toast’s arms reach up to wrap around her, once again drawing her nails down Furiosa’s spine. A shiver runs though her, and she considers teasing the girl a little more for this, but she’s been so patient for far too long. So Furiosa maintains a steady pace, curling her fingers into the girl as her hips rise to meet her hand. She feels an answering pulse in her own core, but her focus is enirely on Toast now. They quickly build a rhymth between them, Furiosa’s hand and Toast’s hips working in tandem to bring on her release. When Toast finally comes it’s beautiful, and Furiosa pulls back from their kiss just in time to catch the blissed out expression on her face.

Toast takes a few moments to revel in her climax before she’s leaning up to press surprisingly chaste kisses against Furiosa’s lips. The small movements of her hips are less innocent, however, shifting restlessly to encourage Furiosa to continue. And she does - watching Toast fall apart just once isn’t nearly enough to satisfy her. She’s not sure she’ll ever get enough of this. She leans back onto her heels to watch the smaller girl writhe beneath her, hips once again rolling off the bed to meet her thrusts. A leg moves up to wrap around Furiosa’s back, trying to draw her closer but only spreading her soft thigh even further apart.

Having Toast so open before her is impossible to resist, and though the girl whimpers at the loss of Furiosa’s fingers they are quickly replaced by her mouth. Toast nearly screams at the feeling of Furiosa’s tongue against her, as she broadly laps at the wetness she finds there. She earns a steady stream of moans when her tongue dips into the emptiness left by her fingers, but the best reaction is when she draws Toast’s clit into her mouth. A steady stream of curses pour from Toast’s lips, and she only gets noisier when Furiosa brings her fingers back to join her mouth.

Toast’s hands scramble for purchase in Furiosa’s close-cropped hair, holding her head firmly in place as the other woman tries not to worry about breathing. Toast swears beautifully when she once again curls her fingers, her entire body trembling as Furiosa quickens her pace. Furiosa throws her other arm across Toast’s stomach to hold her hips in place, but they still try to buck towards her mouth and fingers. She can feel that Toast getting close once again, and the barest hint of teeth against her clit are all that’s needed to bring her fully over the edge, coming even more forcefully than the first time. Furiosa eases her through it, holding her close as she shudders in the aftershocks.

Toast drags her up for a real kiss this time, licking the taste of herself from Furiosa’s mouth and chin. Finally sated, Toast arranges them so that she can curl up against Furiosa side, wrapping her arms and legs around the other woman. And it doesn’t feel suffocating, or defenseless, or any of the things Furiosa had imagined before. It feels like coming home. And for the first time, Furiosa asks her to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Here are some very important (RE: sexy) photos of Zoe Kravitz: https://www.shockblast.net/zoe-kravitz-x-flaunt-magazine-may-2015/


End file.
